1. Field
The technology described herein relates to mechanical resonating structures and methods.
2. Related Art
Mechanical resonators include a mechanical structure configured to vibrate in at least one dimension. Various modes of vibration are possible, in some of which the mechanical structure expands and contracts, while nodes within the structure undergo no displacement. Regardless of the vibration mode targeted, a mechanical resonating structure is generally attached at one or more points to a fixed support. The connections to the fixed support keep the resonating structure properly positioned, and can provide mechanical support.
Some microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) form, or include, mechanical resonators. In some such MEMS, the mechanical resonator includes a planar mechanical resonating structure, such as a suspended disc or plate. The planar resonating structure is connected to a supporting structure, typically a substrate, at one or more points. These connections are conventionally rigid and can degrade the performance of the resonating structure, in some instances by degrading the quality factor Q of the resonator.